Pretty Cure Globeleza
Japanese/Brazilian magical girl series produced by Toei Animation and the unofficial installment to the Pretty Cure series. It is directed and written by Ahim de Famille. The season's themes are birds, nature, glitters, confetti and dancing, which the motif was based on Globeleza, a carnival party contest created by Rede Globo. Production Ahim de Famille revealed that Prism Power Pretty Cure! Series is on hiatus and she find the ideas are based from her homeplace, Brazil. Since she created some PreCure seasons based on telenovelas, she created Young Hearts PreCure! first. But she searched some Globeleza vinhetas were too worst. However, she found this video on YouTube and she created more details. But the name of the season would be Pretty Cure Globeleza or Globeleza Pretty Cure! the the first one was too familliar. Synopsis Pretty Cure Globeleza *'Hoje Carnaval' The First Team represents the morning. *'Carnaval da Noite' The Second Team represents twilight. *'Amor e Estrellas' The Third Team represents Glitters. *'Topical Fontana' The Fourth Team represents Feathers. *'Samba Grande' The Fourth Team represents Dancing. Mascots *'Samba' *'Peacock' *'Peahen' Carnaval Fantasia Mulata Globeleza The Cures are the past generation times of the Globeleza Cures. But there are uncounted because there are the oldest and legendary. Also, all past generation Cures are Black-Brazillian. Antagonists *'Reina Tristenza' ::The main antagonist in the season. Her name means queen of the sadness, in which she hates sadness and she want to get Brazil abandoned with sorrow to get away from joy. *'Dor' ::The first general of the season. He represents pain. *'Pesar' ::The second general of the season. He represents grief. *'Triste' ::The third general of the season. He represents the sad. *'Raiva' ::The queen's disclaimer appears in episode 25. She is the most powerful general. She represents the anger. *'Lamentavel' ::The monsters of the season. These Lamentavels wears a deadly mask and dark, furry pompoms. These monsters represents unfortunate, because they hate happiness. Supporting Characters *'Fatima Bonner' *'Angelea Abaixo' Items *'Globo Bracelet' *'Carnival Baton' Location *'Brazil' Trivia *This is the first season to have more than blue Cures. *The Cures consisted the theme Colors based from Globeleza current logo. *Depsiste that Pretty Cure Globeleza has more than or consisted by 20 Cures, only Hoje Carnaval and the three Carnaval da Tarde (green, blue, purple) Globelezas are appearing first and the All/Dream Stars movie. *The uncounted past generation Cures are based on the dancers by every vignettes from Mulata Globeleza. *The Cures' outift are consisted by glittery, feathery ruffled outfits with polka dots and stripes print. They wear large accessories and high heels and wears sparkling makeup. Their hair have a theme-colored ombre (similar to Prism Power Pretty Cure! Colorful Harmony). ** In the vinhetas verison, these are appear in half-naked with paintings or colorful sequins (since the staring until 2016) but in this season, these are not used. Media Episodes : Pretty Cure Globeleza / Episodes Movies Merchandise Gallery References Category:Pretty Cure Globeleza Category:Series based on TV Category:Birds Themed Series Category:Dancing Themed Series Category:Festival themed series Category:Happiness Themed Series Category:Music Themed Series Category:Carnival themed Series